


Wall crumbling

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Against a Wall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy loves parties once there is food but for this one there is something else he wants a bite of





	Wall crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> It's on the list but i was like Is it really really a kink? Because this is such a fun scenario. You live and learn I guess

This was actually a pretty important event. They had been invited, the entire crew over to the large manor. Luffy would not pretend that he was not interested in the plates of food. He had been thinking about the dishes the moment they had arrived. What he was not going to do was pretend that all of his hunger had to do with food.

There was a dish that he had not managed to sample yet and it was driving him crazy. Walking around in a blue and white suit. Smiling, laughing. Meeting his eyes in the most taunting way. Blonde hair shining under the lights in the manor. Luffy was hungry and not just for food.

He had been wanting since he had seen him dressed, he had been craving it. Just kissing Sanji had not been enough before they had left. He had tried to press for more, tried to lift Sanji onto the rails so he could really get to the sensitive spots on his neck as Luffy touched him but Brook had called out to them. That interruption had been enough for Sanji to escape to safety.

But it was hard to forget about it when Sanji kept meeting his gaze and kept taunting him. Just when Luffy would think that he was calming down enough his eyes would meet Sanji’s and that smile would rile him up all over again.

He wanted to get his hands on him, he really needed to but with that many people. With their crew everywhere it was hard to take him away without notice. They needed someplace quiet and they needed a moment to slip away.

Luffy was waiting and looking for that moment. He waited as he dismissed the chance of getting to sneak to the basement levels. The guards were way too on guard. He waited as Chopper, Brook and Usopp found themselves in a corner with guests. He waited as he saw a guard and Franky hit it up.

Robin was talking to their host with Nami. Zoro was at peace drinking away by the tables. Sanji was the only one still making small talk on the dance floor and to the corners.

Until the moment that he was not.

So easily Sanji slipped to the stairs and vanished outside the window that led to the balcony and the balcony gardens. Luffy gave a small look around before he took his time and followed.

X

It was bad to tease a beast but since that beast was his captain and his lover Sanji was perfectly fine. No matter how riled up Luffy got he never hurt him. While he got rough sometimes it always was in a good way. Rough hands, deep forceful thrusts.

Sanji loved all of it and the way he saw it he benefitted every time.

There was always the switch up for them. The daily casual love and fun. Sanji spoiling his captain when he really should not. Him keeping Luffy in line and the times that he did not have to.

Then came their playing around. So different from their usual fun that he could not have enough.

He paused in the darkness on the furthest part of the balcony. He could still hear the music trickling up. he knew that he would not be alone long. Luffy would never leave him be for that long. Not after the kiss they had shared, not with the way that Luffy had been eating him up with his eyes the entire night.

It had been heating up his blood. It made his surprise unbearable at times. He was hard and it was all because of Luffy. He pressed his hand against the wall of the manor as he sighed. He was hard, ready and he needed Luffy.

“Sanji.” Luffy’s hand sank into the hair he had fought to tame and yanked him back against Luffy. Sanji moaned at the hard feel of Luffy against his back. Luffy was hard himself and he knew how Luffy would be looking if he could turn around. The red and black suit that had put him in, the pants would be tenting. Luffy hand undone some of his buttons. He was a beast in formal clothing.

Sanji needed more of it.

“Hello captain.” He purred as he arched into Luffy’s grip. The hands in his hair was so tight, it was delicious. “What brings you outside? I thought the buffet table would have had you still occupied.”

“I need a different kind of snack.” Luffy’s hand moved to his waist. “I’ve been wanting a bite this whole time.”

“Here?” Sanji teased. “Right now? Right here?”

“Uh huh.” Luffy chuckled and a groan was forced out of Sanji as Luffy moved to press him against the wall. Sanji was plastered to it. His hands the only thing keeping him from having his face squeezed any closer to the cool wall. “Now.” Luffy mused. “Since I had to wait so long, I can’t promise that it will be quick.”

“Oh dear.” Sanji gasped as his pants were unfastened. He bent further, pushed back more so that Luffy could yank his pants down to his knees. Luffy’s hand went to his ass and Sanji waited a smile on his lips.

“Oh.” Luffy gasped. “Sanji.” He hissed. “Sanji!” The small plug was immediately grasped by Luffy’s hand and Sanji whimpered as Luffy slowly pushed it before he began to draw it out. “Damn it Sanji.”

“You aren’t the only one eager to play.” Sanji gasped as Luffy toyed with the plug with one hand and kept his hand buried in Sanji’s hair with the other. “I needed to have you in me as soon as possible. I didn’t want to wait.” He moaned. “Lu-luffy ah Luffy!”

“Damn it.” The hand in his hair was pulled away and Sanji gasped noisily against the wall as he listened to the sound of Luffy’s pants unbuckling. He whimpered when the plug was slowly pulled out of him. Clenching painfully around nothing. “You always stir me up.” Luffy whispered as he gripped one Sanji’s legs and lifted it so that Luffy could push in.

Sanji’s voice escaped him when Luffy’s cock pushed against his rim. Luffy was much thicker than the toy but he was also- “You brought slick?” Sanji whispered as Luffy pushed slowly in, retreated and repeated it all.

“I was going to have you one way or another tonight.” Luffy gritted out. “You just sped up things.” He moaned as he finally slid in all the way. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Sanji groaned. “But this isn’t the best place so if you want to make me cum you better get going.”

“You cum in almost no time.” Luffy scoffed as he began to move in earnest. Fast deep thrusts that sent Sanji’s fingers digging into the way. Luffy’s grip on his leg kept it high and his other hand was on Sanji’s waist keeping him steady as Luffy fucked him and exploited every sensitive spot he had. As he should, Sanji had taught him all those places.

“Then make sure to mess me up quick.” It took some effort but he was able to reach back and snag Luffy’s hair and wrestle him forward enough that they could kiss sloppily as Luffy’s thrusts slowed and turned shorter. Her was grinding against Sanji’s prostate, teasing it and as his cock throbbed and leaked Sanji turned the kiss deeper and filthier.

“That’s what you want?” Was a smile against his lips before his leg was set down and Luffy pulled away and out of him. No time to do any protested because Luffy had him turned around in no time and Luffy was stepping up close to him.

Sanji cupped Luffy’s face in his hands brought him into a kiss as Luffy lifted his leg again and positioned himself to slide into him once more. As Luffy filled him up Sanji gasped into the kiss. He moaned into it as Luffy began to thrust into him again. His pants had dropped off of one leg and Luffy only shoved it away as he lifted Sanji’s leg higher.

“Always so good.” Luffy whispered as they kissed. “Perfect.” He pressed Sanji harder against the wall before he growled in frustration. “More, I always need more.” He pulled away again but it was only to pull off Sanji’s pants properly. Then he was back against the wall but this time Luffy had his hands on his hips and he was lifting Sanji up.

When he dropped Sanji onto his cock, the sensation robbed Sanji of his speech. He tossed his head back as his body shuddered. Lifting his body Luffy screwed him against the wall. His arms steady and his kisses insistent. He drove Sanji to the brink and then fucked him over the edge.

He had enough mind to cup his cock and catch his cum as he came but otherwise he shuddered his lips only spilling Luffy’s name until the man groaned and came inside of him pressing Sanji against the wall as he shuddered and stilled.

Getting back into the party and not looking like they had been up to no good was going to be one hell of a chore. Sanji knew a bathroom fix up would not really cut it but as Luffy pressed soft kisses to his neck he could not find it in him to really care.


End file.
